The Six Days Of Halloween
by Fallen Ark Angel
Summary: I have challenged myself to to write six one-shots about the flock around Halloween time. One per day until October 31. Mang and possibly Eggy. Finished! Even threw an extra in on Halloween.
1. Edward Who?

**Okay, as you should know, in six days the best day of the year happens. Halloween! Anyways, I made a challenge for myself and I have to write six one-shots about the flock and Halloween before the 31. If I do it, then I did good. If not, then I fail as a writer. I have to post one every day no matter how busy I am. I could be on my death bed and have to write one. They are one-shots and have no connection to each other. **

Edward who?

"Okay, so I was thinking that I could go as Beyoncé but then who would be Jay-Z?" Nudge rambled on. I sighed from my spot on the couch.

"Aren't you a little old to dress up?" I asked Nudge.

"No!" She got offended. "Ella's dressing up too. Right El?"

"Yep! I'm going to be Freddy Kruger." Ella told me.

I looked at Fang, who was sitting next to me. Jokingly, I asked, "What are you going to be?"

Fang stood up and left the living room. I was going to follow him but Angel stopped me.

"Guess what I'm going to be Max!" She was literally jumping up and down in excitement.

"What?"

"Guess!" She insisted.

"Fine." What would Angel want to be… "A princess?"

"No."

"Fairy?"

"No."

"A cat?" I was really running out of ideas.

"No." Angel sighed. "You're not a very good guesser are you?"

I rolled my eyes. "What are you going to be Angel?"

"A monster!" She said excitedly.

"So you're going as Nudge?" Iggy asked as he walked into the living room.

"Shut up!" Nudge glared at him. "Why don't you go as one of the blind mice?"

Iggy glared back at her. "I would but I already have my costume idea."

"What?" Ella asked.

"Obama." Iggy said excitedly. "I have face paint and everything."

I put my head in my hands. "Iggy, don't you think it would be better to just buy a mask? Some people might find you painting your face…offensive."

"I find it very offensive." Nudge spoke up.

"Why?" Iggy asked. "You're not black."

"Yes I am!"

"Really? Since when?"

"Guys knock it off." I sat back down. "Where's Gasman?"

"Right here." He said, walking into the living room from the hallway.

"What are you going to be Gazzy?" I asked him.

Gazzy cocked his head to the side and looked up, thinking. "Um…a ghost!"

I smiled. "That's a good idea."

"Thanks." He smiled back at me.

"No it's not." Iggy interrupted. "You need to be…Biden."

"Who?" Gazzy asked.

I rolled my eyes. "The vice president Gazzy. Iggy, that's a stupid idea. I refuse to let you two do that."

Iggy smiled. "Whatever you say Max."

"I'm serious. If you make us look bad-"

"Look bad to who, Max?" Angel asked.

"The press. They've been hounding us since Hawaii and I do _not _want you to make us look like jerks, Iggy."

"I won't. Besides, if Nudge goes as Obama's wife, Michelle, there's no way we can be called jerks."

"No! You need to go as Jay-Z." Nudge said. "Or Fang. One of you do."

I sighed. "Nudge, why does someone have to be Jay-Z? Can't you just be Beyoncé by yourself?"

"Well, yeah but it would look better if I had a Jay-Z."

"Whatever Nudge." I said as Angel sat down next to me.

"What are you going to be, Max?" Angel asked me.

"Nothing."

"But you have to be something."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do. If Fang's going to be something then you have to too."

"No I- Wait, Fang's going to be something?"

Angel put her hands over her mouth. "Oops. Never mind."

"No, tell me what he's going to be." I demanded.

"No. I wasn't even supposed to tell you that he was dressing up. Forget it." Angel stood up. "Has anyone seen Total? Dr. Martinez bought him one of those dog costumes and I want to put it on him to see how it looks."

"What is it?" Nudge asked.

"A hotdog."

We all laughed. I shook my head. "He is never going to let you put him one of those."

"Why not? I think that he'll look cute."

I smiled as she walked off to find the dog. Iggy and Gasman went to their room to decide what they are really going to be. Because I swear, if they try to leave this house and Iggy has black face paint on, I will kill them.

"But Ella, think about it. If you go as Taylor Swift and I go as Beyoncé, we'll be making a statement. We'll be…kicking it to Kanye. Yeah!"

"But, Nudge, I don't even look like Taylor Swift!"

"All you need is a blond wig and jeans. Oh and talk country. How hard is that?"

Ella groaned. "But I've already got a Freddy costume!"

"So? Go as him next year."

"Why can't I just go as Taylor next year?" Ella asked.

"Because, next year, no one will remember or care about what Kanye did to Taylor. This year, it'll be cool. Please?"

"Why can't Max do it?"

Nudge and Ella both looked at me.

"No. I hate Taylor Swift."

"Why? Because she's prettier than you?" Ella asked as I glared at her. "You know, I bet Fang likes her more than-"

"Shut up!"

Fang walked down the stairs stopped all of us from talking. There Fang was…dressed as a vampire.

"Fang, are you feeling okay?" I asked after the initial shock was over.

"OMG, you're Edward Cullen right?" Nudge asked.

Fang took out his plastic vampire teeth to talk. "Who?"

"You don't know who Edward is?" Ella asked, shocked.

Fang shook his head. "No. I'm Dracula. Is Edward his assistant or something?"

I sighed. "He's some guy from a book that was a movie. What was it called? Crescent Moon? Midnight? Something like that."

Nudge and Ella seemed appalled that Fang and I didn't know the name of the book. Ella was the first to speak. "First off, it is Twilight. And secondly, Edward isn't just 'some guy.' He is the guy."

Fang looked at me. "Do you think that he's the guy?"

I shook my head. "He's just another guy. Why?"

Fang shrugged and headed back upstairs. I followed him into the bedroom that he and Total were sharing.

"So, are you going to be Dracula still?"

Fang nodded. "Yeah. Why? Do think that I should be Edward?"

"No." I laid down on his bed. "You look good…as Dracula."

Fang smirked a little. "Thanks."

"Do you think I should be Taylor?"

"Who?"

"Taylor Swift."

"Who's she?" Fang asked, laying down next to me.

I smiled and kissed his cheek. "Never mind."

"So is Edward…hot?"

"What? No. You should take off your costume so that you don't ruin it."

Fang sighed. "I will later. What are you going to be?"

"Nothing." I told him. "I'm shocked that you are going to dress up."

Fang shrugged. "I wouldn't be if I knew that all were…Edgar."

"Edward."

"Edward who?"

"No, Fang. I meant, his name is Edward not Edgar."

"Whatever!"

I giggled. "You would be an awesome vampire."

"Of course I would. I make a great everything."

Nothing beats Fang and his ego.

______________________________________________________________________


	2. Are you afraid of crappy movies?

**AudiblexGasp, half hating? I'm all the way hating. The vampire thing will fade in about a year or two and I will defiantly be the first to stand up and cheer. Eggy is Iggy and Ella together. Like Mang, Fax, Niggy, Nazzy and stuff like that.**

Are you afraid of crappy movies?

"Come on, I bet it's not _that _scary."

Ella shook her head at my comment. "Max, please? I really want to go."

"Then go. I'm not stopping you."

Ella looked at the ground. "But I want to go with Iggy and it would look weird if he and I went alone."

"It would be even weirder if I went too!"

Ella rolled her eyes. "You take Fang, duh."

Fang looked over from his spot on my bed. "I want to go."

I sighed. Fang and I had been in my room, laying on my bed, when Ella walked in and wanted to talk. Now her and I were standing next to the door and Fang was on the bed still.

"Fang, I don't want to go see it. It's probably a stupid movie."

"Max, come on." Ella continued. "Fang wants to see it, I want to see it, why can't you just see it?"

"Fine I'll see it! Happy?"

"Yes! I'm going to go ask Iggy." She left, leaving me and Fang alone again. I laid back down next to him.

"Why don't you want to go?" Fang asked me. "I think it looks like good horror movie."

"Angel wants me to take her trick-or-treating." I reasoned.

"Until like what? Eight? Nine? We'll go see a late show. Or an afternoon one."

I groaned. "I still don't want to go!"

Fang smirked. "Why? Are you scared?"

"What? No."

"Really?" Fang laid on his side, watching me.

"Really Fang."

He smiled, a true smile. "Good."

______________________________________________________________________

"She's going to walk through the door." I whispered the Fang.

"Shh!" Ella shushed me.

She was sitting on my left and Fang on my right. Iggy was on Ella's left. This is the most pointless movie in the world. It's so freaking fake it's unreal. Sure enough, the girl walked through the door. Guess what? The killer got her! Shocking, isn't it? Ella, though, screamed when the killer popped out and hid her face in Iggy's shoulder. Iggy, oblivious to the movie, since he was blind, jumped a little when she touched him. Fang looked over at them and then at me. He seemed a little pissed. What the hell? He's been like this through the whole movie. I don't get him. He wanted to go and I didn't. But I came anyways. He can at least pretend to not be mad. The movie ended and the lights came on. We went and got ice cream after.

So there we were, standing outside the ice cream place, cones in our hands when Iggy and Ella did it. They started, shivers, flirting.

"God, Iggy, you're making a mess!" Ella complained as some more of Iggy's Rock road ran down his arm.

Iggy smiled. "It tastes better on the skin."

They went back and forth, doing that weird arguing but not really thing. God I hate that. Fang and I stood there, awkwardly. Well, I did. Fang was glaring at his blind friend. What is up with him tonight?

"Angel got a bunch of candy." I told Fang as we all started walking towards the house. "She's happy."

Fang nodded. "Bet she is."

"I let Gazzy go by himself." I continued just because it was either talk to Fang or listen to Iggy and Ella. Now seriously, which would you choose? "He was excited."

"Cool."

I sighed in defeat. I give up! He can just get over whatever is bothering. I have better things to do than worry about him. We got to the house and saw Gazzy and Angel on the floor, trading candy. I shook my head, headed to my bedroom. I shared it with Nudge, who was in there, sitting on her bed.

"Hey Nudge." I smiled at her, laying down on my bed.

She glared at me. "Why wasn't _I _invited?"

"I'm sorry. It was a couple thing and Ella just wanted me to go so that things wouldn't be awkward with Iggy. I didn't think that you'd-"

"What?"

"The movie. I didn't know that you wanted to go."

"You guys went to a movie?"

Okay, now I'm confused. "Uh, yeah."

"Oh. Well, I'll be upset about that later!" Nudge glared again. "I was talking about going trick-or-treating! You went with Angel and didn't even ask me."

"Oh, that." I sighed. "Nudge, I thought that you wouldn't want to go."

"Hello, free candy!" Nudge seemed to get more passionate about the subject. "I do not like being left out Max."

"Sorry. I didn't know. Next year I'll be sure to take you."

"Nope, to late. I have officially decided that me and you aren't on good terms. I will be trading rooms with Gazzy to-"

"No. I refuse to share a room with him. He eats beans right before he goes to be! And this is stupid."

Nudge opened her mouth to reply but there was a knock on the door. Fang opened it. He went over to my bed and laid down. I sighed.

"Nudge, can you give us a minute?"

"No! It's my room too!"

"Please Nudge?"

She huffed. "Fine but this is not over Max."

She got up and left. I laid on my side, facing Fang. "Hey."

"Hey."

"What's wrong?" There, I asked. If he doesn't want to tell me, fine.

"Nothing."

Okay. I lied. "Fang, I know that something's wrong. Just tell me what it is."

Fang sighed. "Aren't you ever scared?"

I was taken aback by his question. "What?"

"Never mind."

I thought about what he said. "You wanted me to hug you when Ella hugged Iggy didn't you?"

"No."

"Fang."

"Fine. It would have been nice."

I smiled. I cracked the case! I should be Nancy Drew…wait, never mind. Her boyfriend Ned is kind of annoying compared to Fang. "Aw. You want me to be like Ella?"

Fang glared at me. "That is not what I meant. I just want you to show more…I don't know!"

I laid my head down on his chest. "You're so cute when you're frustrated."

Fang froze up. This is the first time we ever…laid on each other in bed. Maybe I pushed it to far...

"You're cute all the time."

I sighed. "So, did you like the movie?"

"No. I would rather have just stayed home."

I smiled. "Well…we could go take Angel and Gasman's candy. Part of what Angel got is technically mine."

"Why Max," Fang started as we stood. "I never knew that you like to steal candy from kids."

"Well, you must not know me all that well."

______________________________________________________________________

**Title sucked on this one. I didn't like this one as much as the other either. Oh well. I think I know what I'm going to write for the next one. Hopefully it will be better…**


	3. A kiss for every ditch

**This one is basically the opposite of the last as far as Fang and Max's feelings go. Fang being clingy wasn't really what I like. **

A kiss for every ditch

"Come on Max!" Angel yelled. "I'm ready and want to go."

I sighed. "Ready Fang?"

Fang looked up. "I told you. There is no way I'm going trick-or-treating with you guys."

"Come on! Everyone's going. Even Iggy."

"So? I always thought he was gay…"

"Fang!"

"What?"

I sighed. "Come on. Please?"

"Max, no. I'm busy."

"You can update your blog later!"

"No I can't. They are counting on me for a decent post and a good one is never rushed."

I rolled my eyes. "Fang, I don't want to go either."

Fang shrugged. "Then don't go."

"Max, come on!" My mom yelled. "They are all waiting on you."

"Fang, please? I want you to come."

Fang shook his head. "Nope. Bye Max."

"Go to hell Fang!" I slammed the door behind me for effect. I walked down the stairs, smiling. He would feel bad now.

"Are you ready, yet?" Angel asked, annoyed.

"Yeah." I walked to the door. "Come on."

"What took you so long?" Iggy asked. "You and Fang finishing up or are you just saving it for later."

"Iggy!" I hit his arm. "God, can you grow up?"

"No."

We started walked and were headed next door when some girl screamed, "Nudge!"

Nudge looked over and then back at me. "Max, that's the girl from school and I really want to go. Can I?"

I sighed. "Fine."

"Thanks Max!" Nudge ran off and we went up to the house. Angel and Gasman got their candy and we went to the next house. We were on the next block when some boy in a Spider-Man costume walked up.

"Hi Gazzy." He said. "Do you want to go trick-or-treating with me and my older brother?"

Gasman looked at me. "Can I? Please?"

I closed my eyes. "Fine. Be back by nine."

"Really? Nine?" He seemed to be amazed that I said nine. That normally was his bedtime but it is Friday.

"Yep. Have fun!" I yelled after him as he ran off with the boy.

I looked over at my sister and saw her and Iggy talking to each other, laughing about something that she had whispered in his ear. I rolled my eyes. I wish Fang was here. Why doesn't he ever want to do things with me? I mean, I know that I'm annoying, bossy, and sometimes cocky but hey, that's me. Is his stupid blog more interesting with me? Come on! With me, at least I talk back. I bet he wants to get away from me. I hate being in a relationship. It is way to complex.

"Max?" Ella asked after a half hour.

"What?"

"Iggy and I are going to…hangout by ourselves. Tell Mom that we'll be home soon."

I sighed. "Fine, whatever."

They smiled and walked off, leaving me with Angel. At least she won't leave me!

'_Actually Max, one of my friends is right over there and I want to go hang out with her. Can I?'_ Angel asked in my head.

I closed my eyes, forcing myself not to cuss in my head. "Fine. Bye."

"Bye Max!" She ran over to her friend, who squealed before they hugged. I sighed, walking on. And then there was one.

No, I was not going trick-or-treating but I did want to take a walk, think about a few things. The kids have enrolled in school, though Fang, Iggy, and I declined Mom's offer. No way was I ever going to school again, after what happened in Virginia. I didn't even want the kids going back but they begged and pleaded. I gave in but I didn't want to. Fang told me that I should. You know, Fang, the one that hates to hangout with me! I headed back to the house after awhile. Fang was sitting on the front porch, wait for me.

"Hey." I said, walking up to the house. Fang was sitting with a bowl of candy in his lap, handing it out apparently. I grabbed some out of the bowl

Fang looked around. "What happened to the others?"

"They all ditched me."

"Even Angel?"

"Yes." I glared at him, unwrapping a small Twix bar. "And you! You didn't eve go with me."

"Aw, did I hurt your feelings?"

"Yes!"

Fang smirked. "Sorry. I forgot how fragile you are."

I shrugged. "I don't care."

Fang sighed, standing up. He sat the bowl down. "Yes you do. You wanted me to go with you, didn't you?"

"No. I was just messing with you."

Fang shrugged. "You know what? Forget it. I don't care. Be pissed off if you want to be."

"I am not pissed off."

"Yes you are. I know you Max, and I know that you are mad."

"I thought that you didn't care?"

Fang growled. "You know what? Go away! I was fine handing out candy before you showed up."

"God I hate you." I went into the house slamming the door behind me. I am so tired of him and his attitude. God he's like a freaking girl. I went up to my room and laid down on my bed. It wasn't ten minutes later, my door opened and Fang walked in.

"Hey." He stood there awkwardly.

"Go away."

Fang sighed. "Fine. But I just wanted to tell you that our movies on."

Did he say _our movie_? "What?"

"Our Movies on. You know, the first Friday the 13?"

Oh. Now I know what he meant by our. We used to watch that all the times, since it was the only movie Jeb was okay with us watching on the TV, when we still had one. After Jeb left, Iggy kicked a football in the house and broke it. Figures.

"Oh. Yeah, okay." I stood up, following him out of the bedroom. We sat down next to each other on the couch, looking at each other out of the corner of our eyes as we watched the movie. The kids slowly trickled in and went to bed. Fang and I watched a bunch of other movies too. At about three in the morning, Mom walked in.

"You two need to go to bed after this movie." She said. "Goodnight."

"Night." I said from my spot on Fang's shoulder. Fang looked at my mom for a second and nodded his goodnight. God, he's so freaking annoying. After the movie, Fang turned off the TV and we sat in the darkness for a few minutes.

"Well…night." I said after awhile.

Fang sat there for another second before removing his arm from around me. "Yeah, night."

I laughed at him as he tried to stand up and tripped over his own feet. "Nice one Fang."

"Shut up!" He glared at me.

"Maximum Ride, if you do not go to bed right now…" Mom yelled, just trailing off.

I sighed and looked at Fang. "Guess we should go to bed."

Fang nodded and moved his head towards mine. Our kiss was short but…sweet.

"Wait." Fang said, moving closer to me as I started to walk away. "The first was from Angel." He kissed me and pulled away. "That's two, it's for Ella ditching you." Another kiss. "That's for Nudge." Kiss again. "Fourth for Gazzy." Kiss. "For Iggy." Fang smiled at me before giving me another quick kiss. "And that one's for me. Night."

I smiled and ran to my room, closing my eyes as soon as my head hit my pillow, hoping that I could relive that moment a thousand more times in my dreams

______________________________________________________________________


	4. Don't pull one on Fang

Don't pull one on Fang

The screams filled the house. "No stop! Leave me alone! Please? Stop!"

"Iggy if you do not leave them alone I will rip your head off!" I yelled at him in frustration.

Fang chuckled. "Don't yell at them so much. They're just having fun."

"You shut up." I turned up the movie. "If you want to watch this with me, then you have to be quiet."

"Why?"

"Fang, shut up! I'm serious."

Fang shook his head. "Whatever."

I laid my head on his shoulder, paying attention to Rosemary's Baby. For an old movie, it's not that bad. Fang didn't seem that interested in it but he wanted to be with me I guess so he's suffering through it.

"Max." Ella walked into the room. "When's Mom getting home?"

"Never."

"Max!"

I sighed. "She called and said that something happened to one of her sisters and she was leaving us alone for the night."

"What? Which one of her sisters?" Ella seemed worried.

"I don't know."

"Max!"

"She has like a hundred of them!"

"Mexican's always have big family's!" Iggy yelled from another room where I heard Gazzy and Angel laughing a yelling. God, can they not shut up?

"Go to hell Iggy!" My half-sister yelled back at him.

I sighed. "Ella, I am watching a movie."

"Yeah but I want to know which one of my Aunt's is hurt."

"Not hurt…sick I think."

"Which one!"

"Like you care! You guys just want to ruin the one night of the year that I'm supposed to be able to watch movies all night and do nothing!" I stood up, yelling at her. "You need to get out of this room before I-"

Fang pulled me back down, into his lap this time. "Calm down Max."

I huffed, glaring at Ella. "Look, I don't know okay?"

Ella nodded, running out of the room. Nice. Now my sisters afraid of me. I leaned against Fang, who kissed the back of my head. "Why are you always so cranky?"

"Cranky? Wow, you're so good with your vocabulary skills."

"I know, huh?" Fang fell silent once more and I went back to watching the movie. It wasn't even half an hour yet when Gazzy walked in.

"Max, we're hungry."

"Then eat." I mean, come on. They're not three years old anymore!

"But we can't find Iggy."

I rolled my eyes. "You guys were just playing."

"Yeah but he went to the bathroom and didn't come back."

"Gee, did you look in the bathroom?"

"Yes!"

"Well, search the house."

Gasman stomped off, mad at whatever he's mad at. Fang chuckled. "Well aren't you cynical today."

"I'm always cynical."

Fang snorted. "Yeah, whatever."

We sat there and watched the rest of the movie. After it was done, I noticed for the first time that it had gotten quiet. Fang yawned.

"I wonder what the others are doing." I mumbled.

"Let's go find them. I'm bored."

I sighed, standing up. Fang then laid down. I gave him a look. "Are you going to come help me find them?"

Fang laughed. "Hell no! I just wanted you off of me."

I glared at him. "You're a jerk you know that?"

"Yeah."

I rolled my eyes, walking into the kitchen. Nudge was in there, just sitting at the table. "What are you doing?"

She looked up at me. "They all left me! We were playing hide and seek and they never found me. So I came out and all I can find is Ella. She wasn't playing though. She's whining about you yelling at her or something. What did you do to her?"

"Nothing." I walked over to the fridge and grabbed a soda. "Why do you guys always think that I'm the one doing stuff? Maybe it was Ella who did something this time."

"I doubt it." Nudge mumbled.

"What do you mean, 'you doubt it.'?"

"I just mean, you've been moody all the time." Nudge said.

"I am not!"

"You are too! Are you like PMSing constantly now?"

I rolled my eyes. "Shut up Nudge."

"See? That's what I was talking about!"

I walked out of the room and into the living room. Fang was still laying there, sleeping. I looked at the clock and saw that it was midnight. We had gone trick-or-treating at eight and got home around nine so I told the kids that they could stay up until 12. I thought that they would stay in their rooms, eating candy but I can never be that lucky. I went up the stairs and to Iggy's room. They had to be somewhere. They had better not have gone outside or else I swear- Wait. What was that? I swear I heard giggling. I went into his room and he shared with Gazzy but saw nothing. I searched everywhere. Maybe I was just hearing things.

I walked back out into the hallway and went to Angel's room. There it was again! I swear I heard something. At least I think I did… I shook my head and searched the room that Angel shared with Nudge, Nothing. God! Where the hell are they? I shook my head. I hope for their sake that they aren't in Fang's room. I'm actually the only one besides Mom who he lets in there. And Mom only gets in there because she owns the house. But I checked there and found nothing. I then checked my room, which was the attic. It's nice, being up here alone. It's quiet too. But they weren't there. I then searched everywhere else. I couldn't find them! I even went into Ella's room, though she ignored me the whole time I was in there. Whatever. I went back to the living room.

"Fang, get up."

"Hmmm?" He looked at me.

"I can't find the others!"

"Good."

"Fang!"

He sighed. "Well, what do you want me to do about it? I don't know where they are!"

"Help me find them."

Fang stood up, grumbling the whole time. "They aren't in my room are they? I swear I will rip their-"

"Fang I checked there! I seriously can't find them."

Then the lights went out. Damn it. Fang growled. "If you guys don't stop playing around, I'll turn your lights off!"

I sighed. "Guys this isn't funny!" I felt a cool hand on my shoulder. "Ha, ha Iggy."

"I'm not Iggy." Whispered the voice.

I screamed and ran towards what I thought was Fang but it laughed darkly. I pushed it away but it grabbed my arm. I kneed it in the crotch. That's all I had to do.

"Damn it Max!" Iggy yelled, falling to the floor. Someone turned the lights back on and I saw that it was Gazzy that touched me. I mentally smacked myself for freaking. I could yell at them but if you saw the look on Fang's face, you'd know that their was nothing that I could do that would even amount to whatever he was about to do.

"What the fucks wrong with you guys! Damn! I should fry your di-"

"Fang!"

He took a deep breath. "Where is Angel? She's in on this too, isn't she?"

"No!" Angel yelled from another room.

"Yes she is!" Gazzy ratted her out. "It was her idea."

I sighed. "Did Ella and Nudge know?"

"No!" Nudge yelled form the kitchen. "They ditched me to do that? I hate you guys!"

Iggy stood up off the ground. "Whatever. All I know is that I'm never going to have kids."

"Good, there is no way that we need more Iggy's running around." I mumbled before looking at Fang, who had stayed up all night and was pissed that he was woken up for this. "They're all yours."

And that, was more punishment than I could ever give out.

______________________________________________________________________

**God i hate this one! But i have to go to bed so this is what you get.**


	5. Finally alone or not

Finally alone…or not

I moaned as Fang kissed down my stomach. We were alone, finally. Mom took the kids to…is it bad if I'm not sure where she took them? Well, I know but right now is not the time to talk about that. I was completely focused on Fang…when I heard it.

"Fang?"

He continued kiss my stomach.

"Mmmhhm, Fang, stop. I heard something."

Fang lifted his head up. "Shut up."

"No Fang, I really heard something."

Fang rolled his eyes. "Max, I don't know if you noticed but we are busy right now."

I ran my head down the back of his head. "Yeah but-"

Fang raised his head back up to my head and kissed me hard on the mouth.

______________________________________________________________________

I laid next to seventeen year old Fang as he slept. Sex makes him tired. Figures. I sighed, rolling onto my back. I stared at the ceiling, contemplating whether or not to get up and watch TV. Hmmm…

Bang!

I bolted up. What was that. "Fang, get up."

"Never." He rolled on his side, his back facing me.

"Fang I am serious. I heard something."

"What it me snoring? No because you won't let me sleep!"

"Fang, I am serious. I'm going to go see what it was." I threatened. Not that I was scared it''s just that we had gotten rid of all the schools…or so I thought.

"Go. Bring me back a soda." He mumbled.

I sighed, getting up and getting dressed. I went out of the room, going down stairs, where I heard the noise. I looked and looked but found nothing. I was headed back up the stairs, to search there when I felt something behind me. I turned quickly but found nothing. I started walking again when something pushed me down the stairs. I winced standing. I didn't break anything but that fucking hurt. I ran up the stairs and into Fang's bedroom.

"Fang, get up! I'm serious, get up!" I yelled shaking his shoulder.

Fang groaned, opening his eyes. "What? Where's my drink?"

"Fang, something pushed me down the stairs."

Fang sighed. "Max, cut it out."

"No, I am serious."

"Get in bed and shut up." Fang said.

"No! Something is in this house."

Fang rolled his eyes. "Are you getting in bed or what?"

"Fang-"

"Look, Max, I am tired. I worked all day and then had to spend the rest of the day with you. I do not want to listen to you tonight, alright?"

I glared at him. "I don't know what you've been smoking but you need to go to rehab soon. Because if you ever talk to me like that, you'll be out of this house faster than it takes me to fly a mile with super speed."

Fang closed his eyes. "Just get in bed and go to sleep."

"No. I'm going to my room." I walked out, slamming his door behind me. Great. I just realized that now I'm stuck out here with this ghost. Goddamn it!

"Max get back in here!" Fang yelled at me.

"No!"

As I yelled back at him, the picture Mom kept on the wall of her family, flew off the wall, straight at me. I ducked and it barely missed me. Fang ran out of the room.

"What the hell was that?"

I shook my head, shocked. "Something was…throwing a picture at me."

Fang cocked an eyebrow. "Max, are you okay? Mentally I mean."

"Yes! Fang there is something after me."

Fang sighed. "Come back to bed Max. You just need some sleep."

"No Fang! There is something in the house."

Fang looked at where the pictured was. "You said that the ghost threw something at you?"

"Yes."

"I don't see any picture on the floor."

"What? You're looking right at it!"

Fang walked over to the pictured and waved his had, it going right through it. "There is nothing there, Max."

"Yes there is!" I went and picked up the picture. "Look!"

Fang cocked an eyebrow. "Are what?"

"The picture."

Fang rolled his eyes. "Max, it's late and your joke isn't funny. I know that it's Halloween night and you want to play a joke on me but I'm not stupid."

"Neither am I!"

Fang closed his eyes. "Max, I am going to bed. You can either join me or stop banging on the walls. Your choice."

"But Fang-"

"Good night Max. You can come to bed with me when you're done playing poltergeist." Fang walked to his bedroom, closing the door behind him. I leaned up against the wall. Why didn't he see what I see?

______________________________________________________________________

I woke up in darkness. I called out to Fang but I couldn't find him. There was a little kid sitting on the ground. I walked up to him.

"Hi Max!" He smiled at me. I knew him from somewhere. That face…

"Um, hey. Who are you?"

He giggled. "You don't remember?"

"No…"

"It's me! Ari."

"What?" Ari was dead. Where am I?

He laughed again. "You left me all alone. I missed you and wanted to see you and the others. Why do you hate me?"

"I don't hate you."

He grew and grew until he was this hideous monster that was five times my height. In a deep grumbling voice he asked, "Do you hate me now?"

I ran and ran. I contemplated flying but something stopped me. I eventually stopped running but oddly wasn't the least bit tired. I closed my eyes for a moment and when I opened them again, Fang stood in front of me. Or it looked like Fang. He was way older.

He smiled at me. "Hi Maximum."

"F-Fang?"

He laughed. "Wow. You haven't called me that in forever. Actually, I haven't seen you in forever. Where ya been?"

I cocked my head to the side. "What? Where have you been?"

Fang shook his head. "You always were a stupid one."

"What?"

Fang just smiled. "I have t go now. These nice men are going to help you, okay?"

I felt myself nodded before I was thrust into a room that looked like a hospital waiting room. There was only one lady in there and she seemed upset. She had tears falling down her face. I cautiously approached her.

"Uh, hi. I just noticed that you seemed upset and I wanted to know if I could help you somehow."

She looked at me and seemed shocked. "Go! You must get out of here!"

"Wait, what?"

"Go!"

I ran with out meaning too, straight into another room. It went on like that for a long time.

______________________________________________________________________

**3****rd**** person**

_Fang sighed, watching as the woman that he thought he would grow old with toss and turn on the hospital bed. The words that the doctor had said to him still haunted him to this day._

"_**She's living in her mind. It's something that we can't fix."**_

_**Dr. Martinez, who was next to him in the waiting room, put her hand to her mouth. "Oh dear."**_

"_**What?" The doctor asked.**_

"_**T-The scientist, they were supposed to put a chip in her head that would mess with her head. It would disconnect her from the world when she turned seventeen. They were not supposed to do it and just leave her alone. There were rumors that someone went through with it but no one ever confirmed it."**_

"_**Then get the chip out of her head!" Fang had yelled.**_

"_**It's embedded in her brain." Dr. Martinez whispered. "You would have to make her brain dead to get it out."**_

_Fang ran his hand down her face, calming her. Somehow, his touch still calmed the girl, even if she was no longer in his world. _

"_I'm sorry Max but…we're out of money. They said that you're never going to wake up." Fang felt his eyes sting as he blinked back the tears. "The only reason you're alive is…that life support thingy. I'm sorry but I can't keep doing this. I don't want you to be hooked up to it forever. I-I…good-bye Max."_

______________________________________________________________________

Max's POV

I woke with a start on the bed. Fang wasn't next to me. I ran a hand through my messy hair. That was one…bizarre dream.

"You liked it?" Angel asked, walking into the bedroom. "It's just a little skill that I've been trying out."

"What?"

"I control everything you do, every dream you have, every thought you have." Angel whispered. "For all you know, this is a dream and I'm not really Angel. You'll never find out."

"What? Angel this isn't funny."

"Angel?" She asked, suddenly changing to Fang. "I'm not Angel."

______________________________________________________________________

***Shakes her head in confusion* This one seriously wasn't supposed to turn out like that. For some reason, recently, I zone out when I write and just write what's in my head. It's weird but whatever. I wish that I had time to redo this but I don't. Forgive me.**


	6. Fang's an idiot

Fang's an Idiot

"I like it." Ella said.

"So? I think that it looks stupid."

"Don't listen to Nudge, Fang! Taking Max out is…sweet."

I closed my eyes. "I am _not_ taking her out! There is a Halloween party, I already have a costume, and Max wants to go. Did you hear the word date anywhere in there? No.,"

Ella rolled her eyes. "You're just upset that we called you cute."

"Fang!" Max yelled from down stairs. "Are you coming?"

I sighed, looking down at myself. Guess what I am. A dead guy. I have a bullet hole in my head, a shirt with holes in it and covered in blood. Then my jeans are ribbed and bloody too. I think I did a good job. In case you are wondering, I am taking Max to this School Halloween Party thing. Yes, we have started school. Not that I like it…

I walked past the girls and out of the bathroom. Max was waiting for me in the living room. I looked at her. "Where's your costume?"

"Isn't it obvious what I am?"

"No."

Max smiled. "The girl who forgot it was Halloween, dummy."

"Oh, aren't you a creative one." I commented.

Max glared at me. "Whatever. Are you ready?"

I nodded. "This ought to be fun."

"Liars go to hell Fang." Max mumbled, walking out the door.

"At least we'll suffer together." I followed her out of the house. We walked to the high school which really wasn't that far away. We got there about an hour after it started.

"Fang, this better not be boring." Max warned.

I shrugged. "At least we got out of taking the kids trick-or-treating."

"Whatever."

I sighed. That was Max's knew thing. All she ever does is whatever me now. Not that I care… Anyways, we walked in and Max immediately ditched me. It wasn't a big shock to me that Max made friends quickly. It just…now all she does is hang out with them. And to top it off, I have no friends. Even Iggy has friends! I hate school.

I leaned up against a wall, sulking as I watched Max talk to these girls. I hate this place. I thought that she would hang out with me tonight. I should have just rented us a movie instead…. After about half an hour, Max walked up.

"You look mad." She said.

I shrugged. "No I don't."

Max rolled her eyes. "You want to leave?"

"Did I say that?"

Max sighed. "Come on. Let's go. I'm bored anyways."

I wanted to tell her that she could stay and hang out with her friends. that what I should have done right? Tell her that I was fine, that she should go have fun. But I didn't. What? I shouldn't have to share her! You should know by now that I am very greedy. I followed her out and we started our walk home. Or so I thought. Max walked right past the street that we turn on to get back to Dr. M's.

"Uh, Max?"

"Yeah?"

"You missed our turn." I pointed out.

Max rolled her eyes. "Come on Fang! Did you really think that I was going to let my first normal Halloween go by without doing something bad?"

"What are you talking about?"

Max rolled her eyes and kept walking. I followed, completely intrigued. We got to a wooded area and Max continued, walking into it. I sighed. This was not going to end well. She stopped at some tree with a big hole in it's trunk. She reached in a pulled out two bags.

"Here." She handed me one and I opened it. Toilet paper.

I gave her a look. "What are we going to do with this?"

Max groaned. "Fang, are you really that stupid?"

Sudden realization came over me. "Oh…are you sure? I mean…can't we just go watch a movie?"

Max looked at me, shocked. "Fang, are you serious?"

"Maybe…"

"You can take on 50 Erasers at once but you're scared to toilet paper someone's house?"

"No! It's just…why would we do that? Aren't we the good guys?"

"Fang, this has nothing to do with-"

I smirked. "You're testing me, right? To see if I'm bad and would go and be mean to people that I don't even kknow. But I won't. I refuse. Happy? I thought you would be. Let's go Max."

I walked off, assuming that she would follow. I am like the best person at figuring things out, aren't I?

______________________________________________________________________

**Max's POV**

Fang is an idiot. That all I have to say.

______________________________________________________________________

**I could have done that better. Scratch that. I should have done that better. But whatever. Today was supposed to be the last one but…I do still have one more that I want to do. I'm going to try to do it tomorrow but I make no promises.**


	7. Haunted House

**Besides the first story, I have hated doing this. I haven't been able to make my stories turn out right. So I want to make this final one perfect. **

"Stop." I pushed Fang's head away.

"Why?" He laid his head on my shoulder.

"Because, you are distraction me."

"You're the one sitting in my lap." He mumbled against my shoulder.

"Yeah, 'cuz I'm bored. Let's go do something."

"Like what?"

I sighed. The kids were out, trick-or-treating and the going to spend the night somewhere. Mom was at a Halloween party, and Iggy and Ella were together, doing something. What were Fang and I doing? Absolutely nothing.

"I don't know. Let's go out."

Fang sighed. "We're supposed to stay here and pass out candy."

"We will…when we get back."

"But where do you want to go?"

"Out."

"Yeah but where?" I could tell that I was pissing Fang off.

I shrugged. "Anywhere. Come on."

Fang sighed as we both stood up. We were walking to the door when he spoke. "Put a jacket on."

"Fang, it's not-"

"Just do it." He handed me his jacket that he had been wearing. "It might get cold later."

I sighed, putting it on. Fang's so annoying sometimes. We walked down the street silently. Fang was glaring at anyone that he thought looked at me too long. He's not only annoying but also overly possessive. Great. We continued to walk for about half an hour before I realized that we were lost.

"Uh Fang?"

"Yeah?"

"Where are we?"

"Arizona."

"Fang." I warned. I was in no mood for him right now.

He rolled his eyes. "I know where we are Max."

"Where?"

"On the street behind Dr. Martinez's house."

"No we're not!"

Fang nodded. "Yeah we are. God, you're so stupid sometimes."

I was going to comment on that but I noticed for the first time that no one else seemed to be around. All the porch lights were off except for one. I looked at the house where the light was still on. It was big and old looking compared to the other houses. It had a sign out in front that read,

Haunted House

Two dollars per person

I looked at Fang. "Can we go into that haunted house?"

Fang noticed it for the first time. "Max, I really just want to go back-"

"Please? For me?"

Fang rolled his eyes causing me to smile. I won. Fang started walked towards the house. "Come on Max!"

I smiled, following. "Do you have money?"

Fang nodded. "Yeah."

"What were you going to use it for?"

Fang sighed. "I went out of the house with you. I know that somehow you're going to weasel me into buying or paying for something."

"Aw, you know me so well." I hugged him before we walked up to the door. I knocked and it was answered by an older looking woman. She smiled at me.

"Hi. I'm guessing that you two aren't here for candy." She said, still smiling. She was in her sixties or seventies and it was clear that she had no idea what a haunted house should be like. I knew, though, that walking away would be rude so I just smiled back.

"We're here for the haunted house." I told her.

Her smile got brighter. "Oh! You're actually our first customer of the night. In fact, I was about to have Albert take the sign down." She ushered us into the house as Fang started to pull his wallet out. She shook her head. "No need, young man. You can pay me after…if it's worth it."

Fang looked at me and I just shrugged. I knew that no matter how bad this place sucked, I would still make him pay her. I looked back at the woman. "Okay. We're ready."

"Good! Follow me." She headed up the stairs and Fang and I followed. We went into a bedroom that was pink and, besides the bed, was empty. A little girl, about five was sitting on the bed. She looked a little hazy and foggy. I looked closely, unsure what this girl had to do with anything. I turned to ask the woman but she was gone. I looked at Fang who just shrugged.

"Hi." I said, walking towards the girl. Suddenly, she opened her mouth to reveal two rows of razor like teeth. She ran at me and Fang, full speed. We both turned and ran out of the room, slamming the door behind us. I ran into another room and start laughing. Fang join in. We laughed for awhile. Fang was the first to speak.

"Those are some good effects."

"Yeah." I agreed. "Awesome."

I started to head for the door, to go find that lady but it closed. When I turned the knob, it just wouldn't move. We were stuck. I looked at Fang. He shrugged. "Part of the show maybe. Just wait."

I looked around and noticed that the closet door was starting to open. Okay…I hope this is good. A man walked out and tipped his hat at me. I smiled at him but then he did something that freaked me out. He put his hands in his mouth, one hand over the top of his jaw, the other over the bottom and pulled them apart. He continued to do it, even when his jaw snapped. He pulled the bottom off and threw it at us. I jumped and the door opened. We ran out and into the next room. It continued like that as we explored the whole house. It was the most real effects ever. As we finished and headed down stairs, we ran into the woman.

"Well?" She asked as Fang pulled out his wallet.

"Awesome." I told her.

She smiled, taking the four dollars. "I hope you come see us next year."

"We will." I assured her."

______________________________________________________________________

"And there was man who kept getting bigger and bigger. I thought he was going to burst!" I rambled on.

Fang nodded. "Yeah. And this one girl took off her head and threw it at us. It looked so real."

Mom smiled. We were in the kitchen, telling her about the haunted house. "Where did you say this was?"

"The big two story on the street behind yours." I told her.

Mom's eyebrows raised. "No one has lived there since before I worked for the School…"


End file.
